Temple of Sacred Ashes
by writersmoon
Summary: This is a pretty early Cullen/Trevelyan drabble involving a little trip. I just kinda made up some background for my Inquisitor as well, so enjoy!


**Disclaimer - I don't own Dragon Age Inquisition (If I did I'd have a mabari). I did try to follow the War Room introductions closely!**

 **So, this is just something I came up with about my Inquisitor Trevelyan. It is basically Cullen/Trevelyan fluff. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, have you met her yet?"

Cullen looked over to see the smirking dwarf. He sighed, he still hadn't grown used to Varric. He always had the feeling that Varric always knew something he didn't. Perhaps it was the smirk that rarely left the dwarf's face. Cullen liked information straight, and Varric didn't do anything but circles.

"Met who?" He questioned with a sigh.

"Her," Varric replied a nod to the small log cabin. Cullen connected the pieces.

"I have," Cullen nodded. "You were there, remember?" He added.

"I mean have you had a conversation with her yet?" Varric sighed.

"Why would I?" Cullen replied. "She's been asleep." He added.

"Not anymore," Varric chuckled. "By the way, the seeker asked you to meet her in that little war room you've set up. Immediately."

"Why didn't you start with that?" Cullen sighed quickly moving towards the Chantry. Nothing but circles, he thought to himself.

"Where would the fun in that be?" He heard Varric scoff.

Cullen rolled his eyes, making sure his armor was in order before entering the Chantry. He said a quick verse before heading to what used to be a Revered Mother's study. He pulled open the door and stepped inside.

"Cullen," Leliana greeted from her position overlooking the map.

"Sister Leliana," Cullen replied. "I was given a message from Lady Cassandra to meet here."

"We're all assembling now that she's awake," Leliana replied. "We must discuss what comes next." She added.

"I think that would be obvious," Cullen commented. A smile crossed Leliana's face, another smile he didn't quite trust.

"Ah, I see Varric passed along the message," Josephine stated as greeting. She balanced her clipboard; notebook, ink, and candle in one hand. Upon entering the room, she jotted something down. Cullen had the sudden realization that he had never seen her stop working. He supposed it had to do with the blasted game.

"What do we know about this," Cullen searched for a word. All he could remember from the mountain side was a pair of piercing green eyes. "Woman?" He chose, finding himself at a loss for any other word.

"She is Lady Evelyn Trevelyan," Josephine replied. "She is the second, and youngest, child of the Trevelyan family which hails from the Free Marches. They have family ties in Ferelden, Antiva, Tevinter and Orlais. Which is fairly impressive to say the least."

"Just what we need," Cullen sighed. He suddenly had no desire to meet this woman again. "Another player of that game." Before Josephine and Leliana could make a rebuttal, voices drifted in from the hallway.

"You've met Commander Cullen, leader of the inquisitions forces." Cassandra stated as they entered the room.

Cullen stopped, the woman in front of him looked very different from the pieces he remembered from the mountain side. Her auburn hair pulled into a long braid with several pieces framing her face. Her change of clothes revealed that her athletic frame was very feminine, as Cullen prevented his gaze from traveling to far down. It returned to her kohl rimmed eyes, their piercing green gaze that he had yet to forget.

"We only met for a moment," Cullen nodded. "I'm pleased to see you survived." He added, keeping her gaze. She smiled and nodded in recognition.

"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat." Cassandra continued.

"I've heard much. It's a pleasure to meet you at last," Josephine nodded.

"And of course you know Sister Leliana."

"My position here involves a degree of-"Leliana started.

"She is our spymaster," Cassandra stated bluntly.

"Yes, tactfully put Cassandra." Leliana replied.

"Impressive titles," Evelyn nodded. "I'm not sure how I fit in to all of this."

"You have the means to close the breech, and the breech must be closed." Cassandra replied.

"Which means we need to approach the rebel mages for help," Liliana nodded.

"And I still disagree," Cullen stated distracting himself. "The Templars could serve just as well."

"We need power, Commander." Cassandra rebutted. "Enough magic poured into that mark—"

"Might destroy us all," Cullen interrupted. "Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so—"

"Pure speculation," Leliana interrupted.

"I was a Templar," Cullen replied. "I know what they're capable of."

"Unfortunately neither group will even speak to us yet." Josephine stated. "The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically."

"They still think I'm guilty," Evelyn commented. Cullen noted an odd tone in her voice.

"That is not the entirety of it any longer," Josephine sighed. "Some people are calling you the 'Herald of Andraste'. That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."

"Our Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt." Cassandra stated.

"It limits our options," Josephine nodded. "It makes approaching the mages or the Templars for help temporarily out of the question."

"Herald of Andraste!?" Evelyn repeated, finally able to get the words out.

"Many people saw you stop the breach in the sky," Cassandra replied. "Many more have heard of the woman seen in the rift when they first saw you. They believe that it was Andraste herself."

"Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading—"Leliana started.

"Which we have not," Cassandra interrupted.

"The point is that everyone is talking about you," Leliana stated with a glance to Cassandra.

"It's quite the title, isn't it?" Cullen commented. "How do you feel about that?"

Evelyn remained quiet for a moment. "I do remember a woman in the rift, if it was Andraste," She trailed of her brow crinkling. "I don't know." She sighed.

"Whether or not you believe it, to many you've become a beacon of hope." Leliana commented. "To others the symbol of everything gone wrong."

"Then maybe I shouldn't be with the Inquisition," Evelyn replied.

"Let's face it," Cullen replied. "They would have censored us no matter what." He watched as an almost relieved look crossed her face.

"And you being here is not an option," Cassandra agreed.

"There is something you can do," Leliana offered. "A Chantry Cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved much better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

"If the Inquisition is considered to be full of heretics, why would a Chantry Mother want to speak with us?" Evelyn questioned.

"Perhaps she disagrees with her sisters," Leliana shrugged. "She's tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Radcliffe."

"You may find other opportunities while you are there." Cullen nodded. "Perhaps even gain a few hands for the Inquisition."

"We need agents to extend our reach beyond Haven." Josephine agreed. "And you're better suited than anyone to recruit them."

"We'll keep looking into alternatives," Cassandra nodded. "We won't leave it all up to the Harold."

"All right," Evelyn nodded. "But there is something I'd like to take care of before I head out."

"Certainly," Josephine nodded. "Just let us know if there is anything you need."

Evelyn nodded and stepped out of the room. The four exchanged glances.

"She seems stable," Cullen offered.

"I'm not completely sure about that," Leliana replied.

"I suggest we keep an eye on her," Josephine nodded. "I couldn't imagine what she's been through."

"I'm still waiting on a few things on her background to put in her file," Leliana commented.

"Do we all have files?" Cullen wondered. Leliana only smiled again.

"Well, there is a mountain of letters to work through," Josephine commented. "So I'll take my leave." She added stepping out of the war room.

"Cullen, I've got a batch of new recruits coming in." Leliana commented. "Several of which have had formal training, I suggest you use them to your advantage."

"I'll evaluate them," Cullen nodded. "I've been following a few leads of my own." He added.

"I know," Leliana smiled before leaving the war room herself.

"Do you ever-"Cullen trailed off.

"Get used to her?" Cassandra asked with a small smile. "Not really." She added.

"Good to know," Cullen nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I should return to training." He added with a nod.

Cullen exited the Chantry to head back to the training field. He paused in the court yard, hearing an odd tongue. He turned to see Evelyn talking with Solas.

"Cullen," Solas called when he saw him. Cullen cautiously walked over. "You know the path up to the Temple, correct?"

"I do," Cullen nodded.

"Perhaps you could take Lady Evelyn up then," He added with a nod.

"You want to go back to the Temple of Sacred Ashes?" Cullen questioned. Evelyn nodded. "Well, I've got a training session but after that I'm free."

"Thank you," Evelyn smiled.

"It will be easier if we go on horseback," Cullen continued. "We may be able to borrow two horses."

"I'll see to it right away," Evelyn nodded. Cullen found himself watching her go.

"Solas-"Cullen commented turning only to find the elf gone. He sighed, this was already proving to be an odd workplace. He shook it off and quickly moved down to the training field.

"I apologize for my tardiness," Cullen commented. "However, I hope none of you will copy my mistake." He added earning a small chuckle from the recuits. "Now, let's get to work."

Cullen led the group through the training exercises he remembered from his daily training with the Templars. It felt like he had been with them only yesterday. He worked them up to the independent sparing.

"Good form," A voice commented. Cullen turned to see Evelyn a bag slung over her shoulder.

"No need for formal airs," Cullen replied. "These are the Inquisition's newest recruits." He introduced.

"I wasn't referring to the recruits," Evelyn replied with a small smile. Before Cullen could process what she had said she moved on. "I've borrowed two horses, although they seem to be in short supply."

"There's a horse master near Redcliffe," Cullen replied. "It may be beneficial to take some time to see him."

"I will," Evelyn nodded. "Watch your blocking!" She commented to a recruit. "Sorry," She quickly apologized.

"Good catch," Cullen replied with a nod. "Blocking that way is going to leave you open," He moved over to correct the recruits blocking. "Have you trained formally?" Cullen questioned.

"Not really," Evelyn replied shaking her head. "Mother didn't see the point in having me trained, so I picked it up where I could."

"Learning through observing," Cullen commented.

"And a lot of mistakes translating it to real life," Evelyn sighed. "A lot."

"Alright, that is it for today," Cullen announced as the Chantry bells ran through the air. "I expect to see you all tomorrow." He added with a nod. He watched the recruits stumble off before he walked with Evelyn to the horses.

"So how does a Knight-Captain end up as the Commander of the Inquisition's forces?" Evelyn questioned as the mounted the horse. "If it isn't intruding," She added.

"Lady Cassandra recruited me," Cullen replied with a smile. "Believe it or not, but the Inquisition has been in the works for a while. The Divine was aware of the issues with in the Chantry, however the Rebellions needed to be dealt with first.

"So the Breach was just the tipping point," Evelyn commented.

"None of us expected the Divine's death," Cullen replied. "We never imagined pulling this off without her."

"It takes a lot of courage to recognize the need for change," Evelyn commented. "I don't think I could have done it." She added.

"May I ask why you have decided to stay?" Cullen questioned.

"This mark can help," Evelyn replied. "And I believe in the Inquisition's mission."

"Good to hear," Cullen nodded. "Is that why you were at the Conclave?"

A silence settled between them. Cullen glanced at Evelyn. She seemed to be contemplating something.

"My mother sent me as a delegate," Evelyn finally stated. "Unfortunately, we have very different views regarding the matter. However, she made sure that I was kept in line." She fell silent as the ruins of the temple came into sight.

"Looks a bit grim, doesn't it?" Cullen commented. Evelyn only nodded, silence settling between them as the horses picked their way up the path.

Once they reached the top, Evelyn dismounted. She stood for a moment, taking in the ruins around her. She unhooked her bag from the saddle and headed in.

Cullen dismounted, making sure the horses were secure before he slowly followed Evelyn. He hadn't lingered long the last time he was here. He thought of the people he knew who had been at the Conclave. He reminded himself of the task at hand, figuring out who had caused the explosion. With the Inquisition he could give those who were lost some closure.

He found Evelyn staring up at the Breach.

"The first attempt didn't close the breach," Cullen commented causing her to jump. "However, it has prevented demons from coming in through it here."

"That's good," Evelyn commented.

"We could go closer if you want," Cullen offered.

"That's not what I'm here for," Evelyn replied. She started to pick her way through the rubble. Cullen followed her, as she seemed to have a specific place in mind. "Had you ever been to the Temple of Sacred Ashes before this?"

"Once," Cullen replied.

"It was beautiful," She commented. "In a strange way it still is." She stopped in front of what Cullen assumed was an altar at one point.

She brushed off some of the debris, before setting her bag down. She rummaged around in it before she started pulling things out.

"Do you need a hand?" Cullen questioned, standing awkwardly a few feet away. Evelyn looked back. She had several candles in her hands. "You're making a memorial," He realized.

"I'm afraid it's a little more selfish," Evelyn replied lowly.

"The people your mother sent you with," Cullen connected.

"Person," Evelyn replied. "Nani."

"A friend?"

"She was family," Evelyn smiled.

"I couldn't imagine losing a sibling," Cullen remarked standing next to Evelyn as she turned back to the altar.

"She wasn't my sister," Evelyn replied. "Nani had been with my family since before I was born. She was my wet nurse, her own daughter never made it to term. She is –was- more like a mother to me." She pulled a piece of paper out of her bag, slipping it under a thick candle.

Cullen looked down at the detailed drawing. "She was Dalish." He found himself saying.

"Originally," Evelyn nodded. "She told me she had abandoned the ways of her people, but I never think she did."

"That's how you know Dalish," Cullen commented, the language he heard in the courtyard.

"I learned my first Dalish words from her," Evelyn replied. "The rest I learned from my time with the Dalish."

She ended the conversation there, digging in the bag to produce two matches. She offered one to Cullen. He looked at it confused.  
"I didn't know her," He commented.

"I'm not the only one who lost people here." She commented. "You must have lost many friends."

"I knew many," Cullen replied taking the match.

She didn't pry, striking her match. She lit her own candle for Nani, and then another. Cullen's mind returned to the lives lost, he was shocked remember so many names. He lit the match and then the candle. His mind returned to his first thoughts upon entering the Temple. The Inquisition would find who was responsible for this.

"We'll have to get a more formal memorial," Cullen commented after a long period of silence. "But this will work for now," He added looking over to Evelyn. He found her quite. "I'll check on the horses." He added softly.

As he reached the horses he heard a song drift down to him. He stopped, turning to listen. He didn't understand the language, and the voice was shaky but it was beautiful. A lullaby, Cullen strangely thought. Despite the raw sorrow, the song made Cullen smile.

Long after the song ended, Evelyn emerged from the ruins. Her face was clean, but her eyes were red. The kohl she had been wearing was completely gone. Cullen said nothing as they started the path down.

"We'll get back before nightfall," Evelyn stated as if to test her voice. She fell silent again as her voice still wavered.

"We will," Cullen nodded, letting a comfortable silence fall between them.

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoyed this little drabble! Please R &R**


End file.
